1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid thin film transistor, a method of manufacturing the hybrid thin film transistor, and a display panel having the hybrid thin film transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
As modern information technology advances, various types of displays have been widely used in screens for consumer electronic products such as mobile phones, notebook computers, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Among these displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic electroluminescence displays (OELD) are the prevailing products in the market due to their advantages of being light-weight, compact, and low in power-consumption. The manufacturing process for both LCD and OELD includes forming semiconductor devices arranged in array on a substrate and the semiconductor devices include thin film transistors (TFTs).
Conventionally, thin film transistors include amorphous TFTs and low temperature poly-silicon TFTs. The amorphous TFTs have a disadvantage of that the channel has lower carrier mobility and is not stable, and thus the amorphous TFTs are difficult to apply in driving circuits. The low temperature poly-silicon TFTs have higher carrier mobility comparing with the amorphous TFTs and are suitable for applying in the driving circuits. However, the process for the low temperature poly-silicon TFTs is complex and the manufacturing cost is high.